megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man
Script from the game Mega Man & Bass. This script is from the Game Boy Advance version of the game. =Mega Man's Story= Scene 1: The King of Robots (Mega Man makes his way through the robot museum until he sees Proto Man at the last room.) Mega Man: Proto Man!! Proto Man: You have gone too far, King! I won't allow you to violate this robot museum! King: I've downloaded all the data of the battle robots! Now I can create an invincible robot army!! Since you are a robot, you are qualified to join us if you want to! (King notices Mega Man behind Proto Man.) King: Huh?? It seems that your friend has arrived. I have no time to waste on you anymore! Proto Man: Wait! King! King: Silence! (Proto Man charges and fires his Proto Buster. King jumps over the shot and chops Proto Man in half with an axe.) Mega Man: Proto Man! Proto Man: It's just a scratch... Mega Man: I'll take care of this! You go to DR. Light for repairs! (Proto Man warps out.) King: I appreciate your arrogance, but I have no time for you! I'll allow the Green Devil to handle you! (King leaves. Green Devil attacks, but Mega Man is able to defeat him. Mega Man then teleports out.) Scene 2: Battle with the King (Mega Man defeats the eight Robot Masters. After which, Mega Man is able to get into King's fortress by destroying the eight seals in the Crystal Gate that protected it. After many trials and several bosses, Mega Man finally works his way to King's room.) King: Welcome. I never thought I would meet you here. I suppose that I have underestimated you... But your journey will come to an end here. You should feel honored to be destroyed by the King! (Mega Man and King fight, then Proto Man warps in.) Proto Man: I can handle this! (Proto Man fires at King. King's shield absorbs the blast and fires it back at Proto Man.) Proto Man: Hmm... It seems I have no other choice but to resort to extremes... Megaman, stay back! I'll put my whole energy into the next shot!! Mega Man: Wait! If you do that, you may overheat, or explode!! Proto Man: I owe this guy, and now it's time to pay him back! King: Funny, but so very reckless... Proto Man: Big Bang Strike!!!! (Proto Man's attack blasts right through King's shield. Proto Man falls to the ground and King kneels while grasping his shoulder) King: This can't be... Mega Man: Proto Man, are you all right? Proto Man: Uh... Mega Man: Proto Man! Let's evacuate now! Can you put your arm across my shoulders? Proto Man: What are you doing?! Are you going to waste my sacrifice? You must finish him for me! (Proto Man passes out.) King: Enough! (King stands and takes out his axe. Mega Man and King engage battle, but Mega Man is able to defeat him.) Scene 3: The True Enemy (After Mega Man defeats King...) King: You won... Why do you fight so hard for these pitiful humans? Robots are superior to humans...! Mega Man: Superiority, is not the point. King: Maybe, or maybe not... Just put me out of my misery! But before that, we'd better let him evacuate. That way he has a chance to be repaired... (King waves his hand, a yellow light appears over Proto Man, and he disappears.) King: Don't worry about him. I beamed him out of the castle. After all, I am the lord of robots. That means that I don't want to see our species destroyed. Mega Man: King... Let's evacuate together... DR. Light can heal your wound... King: That isn't possible... I'll explode if anyone but DR. Wily tries to operate on me. Mega Man: DR. Wily created you!? (Dr. Wily appears on a screen in the background.) Dr. Wily: King, what happened to you? Are your logic circuits damaged? Your enemy is right in front of you! King: Uhhhh... I don't understand... Why do robots have to fight each other for the sake of the humans...? Dr. Wily: Piece of junk... I'll boost your brainwashing level! (A strange machine drops onto King, when it lifts up King is purple. King then breaks through the wall to the right.) Scene 4: The Fall of the King (Mega Man goes in the room that King broke into. He sees King standing there as the two previous bosses, King Tank and King Plane merge to form the gigantic Jet King Robo. King then teleports into the cockpit of this machine and engages battle with Mega Man. Mega Man is then able to defeat King once and for all.) King: Uhh... You should leave this place now! This place could explode at any moment... Mega Man: King, you must come with me! King: Of course, I'll leave this place too. But, only after you go first... (MegaMan teleports out.) King: Humph... He's gone... I wish I had a transportation system in me... Goodbye, Megaman! Don't let other robots suffer my sad fate... I'm counting on you... (The place begins to self-destruct.) Scene 5: Dr. Wily (After defeating King, Mega Man works his way through Dr. Wily's castle, defeating the eight Robot Masters once again along the way. Mega Man then reaches Dr. Wily's room.) Dr. Wily: Darn that King! How dare he disobey his maker! It is a good thing that Megaman took care of him for me! And now I have regained control of my laboratory castle. Time to get back to my plan of world domination again! But first, I will personally eliminate Megaman! Are you ready to be eliminated, Megaman!? (Dr. Wily engages Mega Man in battle. After Mega Man destroys both Dr. Wily's battle machine and his capsule, Dr. Wily surrenders to Mega Man.) Scene 6: Epilogue (After defeating Dr. Wily, Mega Man returns home and is greeted by Roll, Beat, Rush, Auto and Dr. Light.) Roll: Megaman, welcome home! Beat: Chirp! Chirp! Rush: Wuff! Wuff! Auto: You are so amazing, Megaman! Dr. Light: Good work, Megaman. Huh? What's troubling you? You don't look happy. Mega Man: I wish I was a little more efficient... Then I could have saved King... Dr. Light: Don't let it get you down. Why don't you show him that, Roll? Roll: Here. It's a letter for you. Mega Man: A letter? From who? Roll: Isn't this seal familiar to you...? (Mega Man and Roll read the letter and find out that the sender is none other than King!) Letter: Dear Megaman, It took our battle for me to realize that I was wrong. From now on, I'd like to atone for my crimes against the people whom I caused such pain and suffering. I pledge my loyalty to world peace until the day the faith of the robots is restored. If we were to meet again, I hope it will be as friends and not of enemies. You friend, King Mega Man: King is alive!? Roll: I wish him the best of luck. =Bass's Story= Scene 1: The King of Robots (Bass makes his way through the Robot Museum until he sees Proto Man at the last room.) Bass: Proto Man!! Proto Man: You have gone too far, King! I won't allow you to violate this robot museum! King: I've downloaded all the data of the battle robots! Now I can create an invincible robot army!! Since you are a robot, you are qualified to join us if you want to! (King notices Bass behind Proto Man.) King: Huh? Another bug to squash? I'm sure my robots will entertain you... Proto Man: Wait! King! King: Silence! (Proto Man charges and fires his Proto Buster. King jumps over the shot and chops Proto Man in half with an axe.) Bass: Is that the robot who calls himself King? What a joke. Everyone knows that I am the mightiest robot in the world. I will show him who deserves to be called king! (Proto Man warps out.) King: I appreciate your arrogance, but I have no time for you! I'll allow the Green Devil to handle you! (King leaves. Green Devil attacks, but Bass is able to defeat him. Bass then teleports out.) Scene 2: Battle with the King (Bass defeats six of King's own Robot Masters along with Tengu Man and Astro Man. After which, Bass is able to get into King's fortress by destroying the eight seals that protected it. After many trials and several bosses, Bass finally works his way to King's room.) King: Welcome. I never thought I would meet you here. I suppose that I have underestimated you... But your journey will come to an end here. You should feel honored to be destroyed by the king! (Bass and King fight, then Proto Man warps in.) Proto Man: I can handle this! (Proto Man fires at King. King's shield absorbs the blast and fires it back at Proto Man.) Proto Man: Hmm... It seems I have no other choice but to resort to extremes... Bass, stay back! I'll put my whole energy into the next shot!! Bass: Proto Man, you don't need to do that! I'll destroy King by myself! Proto Man: I owe this guy, and now it's time to pay him back! King: Funny, but so very reckless... Proto Man: Big Bang Strike!!!! (Proto Man's attack blasts right through King's shield. Proto Man falls to the ground and King kneels while grasping his shoulder) King: This can't be... Bass: What? What power...! Proto Man: Uh... Bass: Hmm... Proto Man stole the spotlight... Proto Man: Bass, the show is not over yet! He is still alive... (Proto Man passes out.) King: That's one down, and now you are next! (King stands and takes out his axe. Bass and King engage battle, but Bass is able to defeat him.) Scene 3: The True Enemy (After Bass defeats King...) King: You won... Why do you fight so hard for these pitiful humans? Robots are superior to humans...! Bass: ................... But it is humans who created us. King: Maybe, or maybe not... Just put me out of my misery! But before that, we'd better let him evacuate. That way he has a chance to be repaired... (King waves his hand, a yellow light appears over Proto Man, and he disappears.) King: Don't worry about him. I beamed him out of the castle. After all, I am the lord of robots. That means that I don't want to see our species destroyed. Bass: Before I go, you must tell me something... Who is your father? Who created you? King: What if I say it's DR. Wily? Bass: What!? (Dr. Wily appears on a screen in the background.) Dr. Wily: King, what happened to you? Are your logic circuits damaged? Your enemy is right in front of you! King: Uhhhh... I don't understand... Why do robots have to fight each other for the sake of the humans...? Dr. Wily: Piece of junk... I'll boost your brainwashing level! (A strange machine drops onto King, when it lifts up King is purple. King then breaks through the wall to the right.) Scene 4: The Fall of the King (Bass goes in the room that King broke into. He sees King standing there as the two previous bosses, King Tank and King Plane merge to form the gigantic Jet King Robo. King then teleports into the cockpit of this machine and engages battle with Bass. Bass is then able to defeat King once and for all.) King: Uhh... You should leave this place now! This place could explode at any moment... Bass: Uhhh... King, what are you going do? King: Of course, I'll leave this place too. But, only after you go first... (Bass teleports out.) King: Humph... He's gone... I wish I had a transportation system in me... Goodbye, Bass! I think we could have been good friends... (The place begins to self-destruct.) *Note: When Bass asks King what he's going to do, the word "to" is not present in-game. Scene 5: Dr. Wily (After defeating King, Bass works his way through Dr. Wily's castle, defeating the eight Robot Masters once again along the way. Bass then reaches Dr. Wily's room.) Dr. Wily: Darn that King! How dare he disobey his maker! That junk has been dealt with thanks to you! Now I'll put a restraining bolt on you before you go out of control! Once this is installed, everything will be under control! Bass: You pretended to be assaulted by King in order to have me take care of him? I will destroy you for using me!! Dr. Wily: What impudence!? Are you trying to disobey your maker? I'll show you who is boss!! (Dr. Wily engages Bass in battle. After Bass destroys both Dr. Wily's battle machine and his capsule, Dr. Wily surrenders to Bass.) Scene 6: Epilogue (An angry Bass is seen drawing his Buster on a cowering Dr. Wily.) Bass: Why did you deceive me!? Dr. Wily: Eeek! Forgive me! I just wanted to test your ability. Bass: What!? What do you mean? Dr. Wily: I've always believed that you are the strongest robot in the world. But you have not been able to defeat Megaman... So I began to lose my faith in you. Then I had the idea that I could create a mightier robot. So, I created King... But since you defeated King, I now know the truth... You are the mightiest robot in the world! Bass: What a lame excuse... Dr. Wily: Bass, let me show you something... This is the plan for King the second. Join with King the second and together, you two will be invincible! Bass: ............ (The screen goes black.) Proto Man: You never learn, Wily! Dr. Wily: This voice... Proto Man! (Proto Man blasts the plans for King II.) Proto Man: I won't let this happen! Dr. Wily: Oh no... My beautiful plan...! Bass, destroy Proto Man! Bass: ............ Dr. Wily: What are you waiting for Bass! I said. DESTROY PROTO MAN! Proto Man: Bass, you don't need to hesitate, do you? You are not a slave to Wily, are you? You are acting on your own, aren't you? Not with a partner, nor under someone's order... Bass: I... Proto Man: You are strong. That is true. But you can't defeat Megaman. Do you know why? It is because you have nothing to fight for... What have you been fighting for, Bass? You don't have anything or anybody to fight for, do you? You have fought only for yourself, right? Bass: Silence! Just get lost! Proto Man: Farewell. (Proto Man warps out.) Bass: What I've fought for? That is ridiculous. I don't need a reason to fight. I have and am going to fight only to destroy Megaman!! =Roll's hints= Opening Stage *I'm sorry, but I don't have any information. Cold Man's stage *I'll keep a cup of milk oil tea for you... *Ice breaks easily, so watch your step. *Limited movement when you are underwater. *I hear there are frozen items... *There are ice-shooter machines here. *'With Enemy Analyzer:' Cold Man is invincible if he shoots out clouds. Astro Man's stage *There are some traps on certain floors. *There are mysterious trick areas here. *What was Astro Man thinking... *Use your memory to beat the area! *Memorize the pattern of appearing blocks. *'With Enemy Analyzer:' Ground Man's stage *A centipede-robot is very tough. *Limited jump ability in the sand shower. *Maybe there are hidden passages somewhere... *Watch your step in the quicksand! *Mole-type enemy robots prune away the ground. *'With Enemy Analyzer:' Stop him from going underground. Tengu Man's stage *What is a Tengu anyway? *The orange balloons will burst. *The green balloons won't break. *Destroy the pipe and a strong wind blows out... *Use your Special Weapons to proceed... *'With Enemy Analyzer:' Use a wide range Special Weapon. Magic Man's stage *Listen for the timing. *You can stand on the train. *Don't get caught by the toy soldiers! *King has hidden 100 CDs. Get them all! *You may try and power-up items. *'With Enemy Analyzer:' Magic Man's Magic Card absorbs your life energy! Burner Man's stage *Maybe you can block the spears...? *Some of the enemies wear thick armor. *There must be a way to locate the pitfalls... *Are you okay? Please return back safely. *Find a safe position away from the fire! *'With Enemy Analyzer:' Pirate Man's stage *Maybe there is a weapon to use underwater. *Can you move obstacles underwater? *Are there hidden treasures here? *Utilize the bubbles and go up in the water. *Have you gathered many CDs? *'With Enemy Analyzer:' Dynamo Man's stage End of Script Category:Scripts